


意料之外

by kimisity



Series: 其他 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity





	意料之外

1、

自作自受并不是一个褒义的形容词。  
但仁王偶尔会用这个词来形容自己。

比如现在。

他被困在厨房的料理台前，手边是清洗干净的餐盘和一些准备好的蔬菜，身后是另一具火热的身躯。最隐秘的地方被热度惊人的东西撑开，不顾肌肉的惯性收缩，强硬地往里挤。  
仁王撑在料理台上的手指收紧了，身体反射性地往前，却撞在料理台的柜门上。他无处可躲，便只能被按着腰侵犯。

但会陷入这样的境地，也是因为十分钟前，某个刚从国外打完比赛，拎着行李回来的人，行李箱一丢就不管不顾抱过来的缘故。  
也不知道什么毛病，像只猫一样往人身上挂。  
……不，猫才不这么粘人，是狗才对。

但在当时没有拒绝某个人的拥抱和“得寸进尺”，事情发展到现在的样子，也就没有办法把责任甩给那个人。

仁王仰起头，像是承受不住一样急促地喘着。

前戏做的太急了，沾了润滑剂的手指匆匆打开了入口就退出去。他的身体还没做好万全的准备，却在身后的人的逼迫强制性地展开。过度的疼痛和侵入感让仁王一时间脑袋空白。  
太……过了。  
他咬着下唇忍耐着，一会儿后还是受不住，只好踮起一只脚略微分开了双腿，企图减轻一些疼痛。

但这个举动，解读起来仿佛是其他意思。

“前辈果然也想要嘛。”故意被抬高的声线多了一点撒娇的意思，声调里还有一点少年的味道。仁王分明知道这小子是故意的，却依然因为这样的语气而红了耳根。

不，不是害羞。  
就只是……

“前辈喜欢我这样吧？”带着笑意的声音就在耳侧，温热的吐息让耳后的皮肤都染上一层热意，又慢慢变凉。仁王颤了颤。

“别用这种语气……”他抱怨着，却在握着他侧腰的手下移，又分开他臀瓣时沉默着接受了。

2、

这是完全符合他性幻想的场景。

切原舔了舔唇，兴奋得不可自已。

他想，前辈怎么能怪他呢？他可太期待这个场景了，从很早就期待着。  
穿着宽松居家服的人，弓着背低着头，在厨房的样子。  
他分明才结束一周的激烈赛程，又做了数个小时的飞机才回到家，却依然被这样的场景给激起了记忆深处最深的幻想。

眼下这个承载了他全部性幻想的男人正双手撑着料理台，可以用纤细来形容的手指按着台子，大概是用了力，指肚都浮现出苍白。  
居家裤被推下了一半，卡在膝盖的位置，居家服的衣角却被撩了起来，露出了蜜色皮肤上流畅的腰线和随着呼吸若隐若现的腰窝。  
切原用拇指按上去，那有些过于细的腰就颤了颤。

这让切原嘶了一声。

他另一只手正握着男人的臀瓣。大概是日常运动的量越来越少了，原本紧实的臀肌也消失了不少，这让他现在能轻松地分开臀瓣。  
他用了点力，潮湿的深谷就露了出来。深谷里的洞口正含着他硬的不行的阴茎，褶皱被撑得光滑，随着呼吸一吮一吮的。他退出来一点，又用力顶到深处。于是手掌下的腰又软了两分。

承受着一切的男人没有出声，但切原知道这大概并不轻松。  
因为居家服里隐约露出了一点的脊背上浮上了一层薄汗。

切原恨不得把衣服全扯掉，然后用舌头去丈量这条脊柱线。

“前辈下次，穿围裙给我看吧。”他软着声调说，“只穿围裙。”

虽然是故意抬高了声音，但早就度过了变声期好多年的人也没办法完全模拟出少年时的声调，更别提他现在激动的不行。

仁王几乎要被这句话和这样的语调气笑。

他咂了咂舌，忍下了一句脏话，才压着嗓子道：“让你别用这种语气……唔！”

他没能把话说完。

大概是觉得他适应的够久了，掌握着他腰腹的人开始毫不客气地进出。  
前冲力让仁王眼前黑了一瞬，他单手松开料理台，往前撑着更前面的窗框，以防自己整个人趴在料理台上。然后他想起还在旁边不远的瓷盘。

“你给我轻点！”

带着斥责的语调，让切原更兴奋了。

他软着声音应了一声，身体却完全没有“轻点”的意思。

仁王腿根都开始发颤。  
他撑着窗框借了力，在到底要不要骂人这个问题上纠结了几分钟。

狠狠擦过敏感点的阴茎让他只能咬着唇才能只发出喘息。

“前辈干嘛不出声嘛。”某个人的声音听起来还挺委屈的。

仁王半闭了双眼懒得理他。

3、

最开始的时候，他以为切原是一时兴起。

不管怎么想，十三四岁的少年的“喜欢”，都很容易改变不是吗？  
而切原的告白，不管怎么想都觉得有些轻率。

但仁王自恃前辈的身份，不想给后辈太大的打击，因此半推半就（切原：前辈你就是喜欢我！哼！）也就应了下来。

却没想到纠纠缠缠的，十几年都过去了。

他们很少吵起来。  
因为切原的胡搅蛮缠，总会在仁王真正在意的地方止住。  
几次过后仁王开始思考这到底是巧合还是后辈的敏锐。

而十几年过去后，仁王觉得，他当年对切原的认知，肯定是哪里有了偏差。

4、

床上这点事，两个人都不是特别在意。

或者说，两个人在意的，不是同一个点。

虽然切原没说，但仁王多少知道这个家伙到底幻想了他多少次。  
他们高中集训的后两年都住在同一个房间，仁王偶尔半夜会惊醒，一半时间会听到切原的呓语，一半时间会感受到切原亮晶晶的目光。

这里面什么意思，傻子都能体会到。

“成年之前，不行。”仁王是这么说的。

切原就抱怨“前辈你为什么这么保守根本看不出来啊”。

但他似乎也猜到了仁王真正的用意，因此没有越过那条线。

不要因为青春期的冲动，而做出会让自己后悔的决定。

切原对仁王这种只在他身上出现的莫名其妙的“前辈的自觉”适应良好，到了后来甚至开始故意做出会撒娇的后辈的模样。

可他们都知道这是假象。

在当了立海大一年的部长后，切原就不再是那个真正会撒娇卖痴的单纯的小孩了。

5、

战场从厨房转移到卧室里。

切原把仁王扛着丢到了床上。  
这实在不是个舒服的姿势，但仁王翻了个白眼也就任由他做了。  
他把这定义为“小鬼想要炫耀自己力量”的行为。

他的居家裤被扒掉了，连着内裤一起。床垫不是特别软的那种，因此被丢上床让仁王后背有些疼。他嘶了一声，抬手开始解自己居家服的扣子。

头发依然很像海藻头的男人跟着上了床，握着他的脚踝往上推。

已经完全放松下来的通道，在再次面对侵入者时熟练地包裹上去，去迎接侵入者带来的灼热与欢愉。

仁王闷哼了一声，在切原低头喊住他乳尖的时候。  
他解扣子的手停了停，然后被推开按在身侧。  
他于是用双腿环住切原的腰，纵容了这个人的“胡来”。

倒是切原还不满足，一边用舌尖舔着硬起来的乳尖，一边抬高了语调软声抱怨：“前辈总是不出声，难道不舒服吗？”

牙齿很轻地扫过乳尖，仁王收紧了手握住了床单。  
他脚后跟搭在切原的腰眼上，调整着自己的呼吸：“……你叫不就好了？”

6、

这小子叫床起来确实很煽情。  
他一开始还有些吓到，不免有些小心翼翼。

说起来，切原赤也的表演型人格，到底是什么时候被养出来的？

……和他有关吗？

7、

仁王只是随口说的，他没想到切原真的开始叫了。

他搂着他的腰，随着节奏软着声音喊着前辈好舒服什么的。

……现在是你在上我好吗？！

仁王咬着牙想。

“前辈你明明就很喜欢啊。”切原似乎猜到了他在想什么。

仁王还是没作声。

他听着切原的声音，想到了自己把小后辈按在床上这样那样的时候。

……啧。

8、

成年生日的那天，切原打了十几个电话给仁王，把当时在东京上课的仁王给叫回了神奈川。  
已经拿到职网俱乐部邀请的切原当时在国内准备参加U17训练营，试图再让日本队拿一个冠军。而仁王知道切原的训练单，便以为这小子早就忘了某些事了。

所以从那个时候开始，他就该承认，他对切原的判断，出了一点小问题。

9、

仁王不是特别在意床上的位置。  
或者说，切原的眼神，有时候太露骨了。  
而几年下来，他多少也有了心理准备。

当然，作为前辈的傲气他也是有的，所以他也有几次把小后辈收拾的泪眼汪汪。

……但他没想到，切原在这上面居然也有学习的天赋。

用在小后辈身上的招数到头来都回到自己这里，几次以后，仁王也觉得有点心累。

10、

切原叫的越来越煽情了。  
仁王拒不承认这是自己教的。

他手心了出了汗，快感催动着几乎到了临界点。

他抬手在切原臀上拍了一下。  
这有点难，因此他只拍到了侧腰的位置。

切原的声音停了停。

仁王没管。他伸长了手，一边自顾自喘着气，一边蹙着眉。  
从表情上看，是一种受不住的模样。  
但他伸长的手顺着切原的腰线往下，找到了尾椎的位置。

手指长的好处就是，他可以摸到那个位置。

“前辈！”

分明是自己在侵犯身下的这个人，但那一瞬间切原还是感觉到了被侵犯的焦躁感。  
他无法控制地抖了抖腰。  
某个开关，在这个动作后被突然打开了。

阴茎从最深处滑出，一直到穴口的位置再快速地进入到最深处。  
太快节奏的抽插让仁王从喉口发出一声哽咽，细不可闻。

几秒后他们一起到了高潮。

切原趴在仁王身上喘了一会儿。

他平复了呼吸，才从仁王身体里抽出来。  
而仁王皱了皱眉，看上去要比他提前清醒。

切原瘪了瘪嘴：“前辈真是……”

“什么？”仁王斜了他一眼。

他身后并不太舒服。黏腻的润滑剂和被撑开的痛楚一直留着，在快感褪去之后格外明显。  
他等切原从他身上起来，就撑起身体坐起来。  
他跨步下了床。

除了臀瓣还有些泛红外，居然看不出几分钟前他情难自已的模样。

切原看着就有些沮丧。

而仁王才不想管他呢。

“去收拾你的行李。”他弯腰捡起了自己的居家裤，一边分心想着还好这小子记得带安全套，一边整理了自己的居家服。  
然后他迈步走出了房间：“再这样，我下次把萝卜塞进去。”

塞哪儿去？

切原哼了一声：“你敢我也敢啊，外面不就有萝卜吗？”

他这么说着，站了起来，挠了挠他海藻一样的头发。


End file.
